Darkness
by italianangel38
Summary: After an accident after a dark storm, one person of the squad is left in the dark.
1. Default Chapter

Hey back of another IaHb story!   
Please R&R and I hope you all like it. Oh yea Chapter One is kinda short cause i didn't know how it would  
work out so sorry about that the next chapter will be longer of course this is like a opening to  
the story!  
  
  
"That's it!" Jamie says happily as he meets up with Caitie, Val and Tyler at their lockers.  
"We are officially done with finals."  
  
Val giggles "Yea until next year"  
  
"Yea and you know they get harder every year" Tyler jokes  
  
"Yea guys lots of support, you have them next year too, or do oyu just suck up to oyur teachers so much you don't need to take them?" Caitie says trying not to smile  
  
"Val! You told them we weren't supposed to say anything!" Tyler says in mock shock  
  
"I didn't, just pretend you didn't hear them" Val jokes back  
  
"OK,OK guys we need to celebrate do something, it's almost 4 why don't we go to the movies and then dinner and then maybe hang and rent some movies…." Jamie says  
  
"Yea and we go home when during all of this?" Val asks  
  
"We don't need to, we are done with this year we need to celebrate! Come on guys!" Jamie pleads "I have to do something fun, too much studying" He says making a face  
  
"I'm in" Caitie says  
  
"Me too" Tyler adds.  
  
They all look at Val  
  
"Well….ok yea count me in too" Val finally agrees  
  
"Make sure you bring you coats guys, it's pouring out there" Jamie says happily as they go to the doors.  
  
"How is he even happy when it's raining like this?" Val asks Caitie  
  
"I have no idea, he must be really happy finals are done"  
  
They look at Jamie "really happy"  
  
******************  
(On the road driving to the theater)  
  
"How is it like what 4:15 and almost pitch black out?" Tyler mutters to himself  
  
"You say something Tyler?" Val asks concerned from the seat next to him.  
  
"No, hey guys can you two please shut up back there?" Tyler turns around to glare at Caitie and Jamie who are bickering (jokingly) in the backseat. "I can see a thing or concentrate with you guys keeping that and I can barely keep the car on the road-"  
  
"Tyler!" Val scream cuts through the noise  
  
Tyler turns around in time to see them crash right into a telephone pole.  
  
******************  
  
Tyler opens his eyes and sees a bright white light "What's going on?" He mutters trying to sit up   
  
"Ohhhh" He grabs his head and lays back down.  
  
He hears a groan close by "Who's that?" Tyler calls  
  
"It's me man" Jamie  
  
Tyler looks over and waits a minute for his vision to adjust to the light, when it does he sees Jamie in a bed with a bandage on his head, cuts on his face and arm in a sling and hooked up to all kinds of wires and machines.  
  
"What happened? You look horrible!" Tyler says  
  
"You don't look so great yourself" Jamie counteracts  
  
"I don't feel so great" Tyler looks at his leg up in a sling and feels the neckbrace around his neck, *I bet I have some cuts on my face too* He thinks bitterly   
  
"Where's Caitie and Val? How long have we been here? What happened?" Tyler asks getting stressed  
  
"You don't remember anything man?" Jamie asks concerned  
  
"I remember………oh crap I crashed the car into a telephone pole."  
  
"Yea you lost control of it when you were yelling at me and Caitie" Jamie informs him  
  
"Where's Caitie and Val?"   
  
"Don't know. Haven't seen them since we got here"  
  
"Are we at Kingsport County General?"  
  
"Yup" Jamie answers  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Jamie doesn't answer at first "They brought Val here first she looked really bad"  
  
"What?" Tyler asks "Are you sure? Maybe they just got to her first"  
  
"Yea that's probably it" Jamie assures him  
"Jamie?" Caitie appears in the doorway on crutches with her leg in a cast she is also cut up and was obviously crying  
  
"Caitie!" Jamie sits up "Should you be here? Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, just some torn ligaments in my knee and some cuts I got the least of the damage done" She tries to smile  
  
Jamie rubs her back as she sits on his bed. "Tyler you broke your ankle and your neck I don't know what wrong but they put the brace on as a precaution. Jamie you broke your arm and hit your head…."   
  
"Gee Caitie you sound so professional, you should join the squad" Jamie jokes  
  
"Haha, I just gave all our information out to the nurses they're getting a hold of our parents now."  
  
"Caitie" Tyler interrupts "What about Val? Is she OK?"  
  
Caitie's eyes well up in tears again at the sound of her name.  
  
"Caitie what's going on?" Tyler demands  
  
"Uh Val…..Val hit her head on the dashboard……hard…."  
  
"It's ok" Jamie says quietly  
  
"She's, she's blind, the doctors think it may be temporary but it's too soon to tell, when she hit her head something happened and…." Caitie starts to cry onto Jamie's shoulder  
  
"She's what? Blind?" Tyler asks close to insane "What- How- I mean"  
  
"Tyler try to calm down" Jamie coaxes him  
  
"Calm down? Your hurt, Caitie's hurt, I'm hurt and Val is blind it's all my fault" Tyler shouts  
  
"Tyler it's not your fault, it was pouring, you could barely see anyway." Jamie says  
  
"Right ok" Tyler says angrily  
  
"Jamie, do you think it's going to really be permanent?" Caitie whispers  
  
"I don't know Caitie, I really don't" Jamie says honestly  
  
"I'm so scared" Caitie whispers starting to cry again.  
  
  
"It's all my fault" Tyler whispers to himself, so low no one can hear. "I am so sorry Val"  
  
TBC"D very very soon I swear. Lol please R&R  



	2. Who's to blame?

Here's Chapter 2! The chapters are just going up all at the same time  
Please R&R  
  
  
Darkness  
  
  
"Hello? Anyone out there?" Val sits up "Oh it's so dark in here, and ow! My head hurts so does my arm. Why is it so dark? Where's the light switch? Hey Brooke can you get the light? You're closer." Val looks towards Brooke's bed trying to make out the figure of it.  
  
"Windows must be closed or something, it must still be raining too." Val figures since she hears the rain pouring down. She hears a crack of lightening. Followed right away by thunder.  
  
Val looks around confused. "Why didn't I see the room light up when the lightening struck?" She says to herself.   
  
She feels around and touches some machines next to her.  
  
"OK I'm definitely not in my room" She concludes "Where am I? And why is it so dark?" She wonders  
  
She reaches up and touches her eyes. They hurt to the slightest touch. She feels a bandage on them. "That's why I can't see" She laughs at herself for being so dumb "There's a bandage on my eyes."  
  
She unwraps the bandage and opens her eyes and looks around. "That's weird" She says when she still can't see a thing. "Maybe the guys are playing a joke on me. Yea that's it."   
  
"Guys!" She calls out "Not funny anymore, where are you?" Val starts to get up and starts to feel really dizzy then a pair of arms pushes her back down.  
  
"Whoa there, you can't go off just yet Val" A Soothing voice says  
  
"Who are you?" Val asks scared  
  
"I'm Lily" The voice answers  
  
"Where am I? Why can't I see anything? Who are you?" Val demands  
  
"Your in a hospital, and I'm a nurse here." Lily answers  
  
"Kingsport General?"  
  
"Yes that's correct, do you remember anything?"  
  
"We brought in a call, didn't we? That has to be it"  
  
"No Val, I'm sorry you didn't"  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Tell me what you remember." Lily coaxes  
  
"I- I - I don't remember anything, how did you know my name, and how come I can't see."  
  
Lily hesitates a second "You were in an accident, you hit your head, and struck some nerves that cut off your vision (A/N: I don't know if that's how this can happen but I had to write something, sorry. Lol)"  
  
"So what are you saying I'm blind?"  
  
"Temporarily most likely, your vision should come back in a few days"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"You tell me." Lily answers  
  
"Uh" Val crinkles up her brow in thought "I was in a car, and it was raining, then I screamed and then I woke up"  
  
"Very good, was there anyone in the car?" Lily questions looking at the doctor that is standing in the doorway. He nods signaling Lily to keep going  
  
"Yea my friends, three of them"  
  
"Yes that's right. What were their names?"  
  
"Uh Caitie was there and so was Jamie"  
  
"Yes and who is Jamie and Caitie?"  
  
"Well Caitie is my best friend and Jamie just joined the squad and is really good friends with Caitie i think they like each other"  
  
"Good Val, who else was in the car?"  
  
"Uh…..Ty…Tyler right?"  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"He crashed the car right? He wasn't paying attention?"  
  
"That's right. Why wasn't he paying attention."  
  
Val smiles "Cause he was yelling at Caitie and Jamie for acting like little kids."  
  
"Good your memory is in tact, that's a good thing."  
  
"But what about?"  
  
"You're vision? It-"  
  
"Should return in a week or so, until your nerves repair. I'm Dr. Pasque."  
  
"Hi, are my parents here?"  
  
"They'll be in, in a minute. Just relax and enjoy all the service you'll be getting for the next week or so." Dr. Pasque jokes  
  
"Val? Honey?"   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Oh sweetie are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just-"  
  
"I know sweetie but it's not permanent"  
  
"Hey Val"  
  
"Hi Dad"  
  
"You'll be fine, this is nothing just an obstacle you have to overcome."  
  
"I know Dad, it's nothing" Val jokes back "Where's Brooke?"  
  
"Right here. So you got out of this weeks paperwork I see." Brooke says in a fake serious tone.  
  
"Yea ok Brooke, that's it" They are interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey can we join you?" Caitie asks  
  
"Yea come on in" Val says  
  
"Val, we'll be out in the hall if you need anything" Mrs. Linear says leaving the room with Brooke and her husband.  
  
"Hey Val, how you doing?" Jamie asks  
  
"I'm fine how are both of you?" Val asks   
  
"Just a little scratched up, but no big deal." Caitie answers for the both of them.  
  
"What about Tyler is he ok?" Val asks  
  
"Tyler is fine….." Caitie says  
  
"Caitie! What aren't you telling me?" Val demands  
  
"Well….i don't want to uspet you…."  
  
"By not telling me you already succeeding in that." Val says crossly  
  
"He's blaming himself and doesn't think you would even want to see him, all three of us got released already, but we couldn't talk him into coming in here." Caitie explains  
  
"So then I can go see him." Val says, getting up  
  
"Whoa" Jamie pushes her back down "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Yea, Val I'm not a EMT or anything but you can't just get up like that." Caitie says  
  
"But I don't blame Tyler it wasn't his fault he wasn't watching the…" Val trails off "Who are the police holding responsible?" She asks  
  
Jamie and Caitie glance at each other.  
  
"Guys! I don't need eyes to know that there is something your not telling me." Val exclaims  
  
"The police are looking into it, it's probably just going to be because of bad weather conditions, but"  
  
"But they may blame Tyler?" Val asks  
  
"For irresponsible driving, for possibly permanently disabling someone and for endangering lives." Jamie says   
  
"What!?!" Val cries "Where's my mom? MOM!" She calls  
  
"Val? What's wrong?" Mrs. Linear asks running into the room  
  
"Tell me they are not going to blame Tyler for this."Val cries   
  
"Val" Mrs. Linear says firmly but gently "Tyler was driving carlessly he hurt all of you, and it could of been worse."  
  
"Oh gosh tell me your not saying this" Val exclaims "Mom I don't believe you!"  
  
"Now Val, calm down, me and your father and-"  
  
"Leave!" Val screams "All of you!"  
  
"Val-" Her mother tries again  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone I can't believe you would even try to blame this on him." Val cries  
  
Jamie Caitie and Mrs. Linear leave silently realizing they can do nothing to console Val.  
  
To be continued soon. I'll try for in the next few days but I have some other things I am working on. Please R&R for me.  
  
  



End file.
